The Terminator VHS 1986
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * The Journey of Natty Gann * Off Beat * Fresh Start * Lux * Pontiac * Jaleco Opening Logos * Pixar Home Video * Pixar Pictures * Troublemaker Studios Opening Credits * Pixar Pictures and Troublemaker Studios presents * A Sunbow and Marvel Production * A DEG · De Laurentiis Entertainment Group™ Film * "The Terminator" * Starring the Voice Talents of ** Arnold Schwarzenegger as T-800 ** Frank Welker as T-600 ** Michael Biehn as Kyle Reese / John Conner ** Linda Hamilton as Sarah Connor ** Paul Winfield as Ed Traxler ** Lance Henriksen as Hal Vukovich ** Earl Boen as Dr. Peter Silberman ** Bess Motta as Ginger Ventura ** Rick Rossovich as Matt Buchanan * Produced In Association With: Silver Screen Partners II * Casting by: Reuben Cannon & Associates · Carol Dudley * Music Score by: Brad Fiedel * Story Consultant: Flint Dille * Written by: Ron Friedman, James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther * Supervising Producer: Jay Bacal * Produced by: Joe Bacal, Tom Griffin * Co-Produced and Directed by: Nelson Shin Ending Credits * Cast: * (in alphabetical order) ** Arnold Schwarzenegger - T-800 ** Frank Welker - T-600 ** Michael Biehn - Kyle Reese / John Conner ** Linda Hamilton - Sarah Connor ** Paul Winfield - Ed Traxler ** Lance Henriksen - Hal Vukovich ** Earl Boen - Dr. Peter Silberman ** Bess Motta - Ginger Ventura ** Rick Rossovich - Matt Buchanan ** William Wisher Jr. - Policeman #1 ** Dick Miller - Pawn Shop Clerk ** Rick Rossovich - Matt Buchanan ** Franco Columbu - Future Terminator ** Brian Thompson - Punk #2 ** Shawn Schepps - Nancy ** Brad Rearden - Punk #1 ** Marianne Muellerleile - Wrong Sarah ** Harriet White - Customer #4 ** Philip Gordon - Mexican Boy #1 ** Hettie Lynne Hurtes - TV Anchorwoman ** Leslie Morris - Customer #2 ** Joe Farago - TV Anchorman ** Chino Williams - Truck Driver ** Patrick Pinney - Bar Customer ** Greg Robbins - Motel Customer ** Hugh Farrington - Customer #3 ** Tony Mirelez - Station Attendant ** David Hyde Pierce - Tanker Partner ** Webster Williams - Reporter ** Anthony T. Trujillo - Mexican Boy #2 * Voice Recording and Processing by: Wally Burr Recording * Voice Director: Wally Burr * Sound Processing: Scott Brownlee * Additional Sound Processing: Craig Harris * ADR: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Engineers: Ken Berger, Dave Van Meter * Talent Coordinator: Maddy Aaronson Music * Music Supervised by: Soundtracs * Music Score by: Vince DiCola * Score Arranged and Produced by: Vince DiCola and Ed Frugé * Technical Advisor: Charles Calello * Music Editor: Ed Frugé * Music Score Engineered by: Tony Papa * Synthesizer Programming: Casey Young * Soundtrack Album on Scotti Brothers Records and Tapes * Distributed by CBS Records ** "You Can't Do That" *** Performed by Tahnee Cain & Tryanglz *** Written by Ricky Phillips ** "Burnin' in the Third Degree" *** Performed by Tahnee Cain & Tryanglz *** Wirtten by T. Cain, Mugs Cain, Dave Amato, Brett Tuggle, Phillips ** "Pictures of You" *** Performed by Jay Ferguson & 16mm *** Written by Jay Ferguson ** "Photoplay" *** Performed by Tahnee Cain & Tryanglz *** Written by T. Cain, Pug Baker, Jonathan Cain **"Intimacy" *** Performed by Lin Van Hek *** Written by Van Hek, Joe Dolce Production Staff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Senior Manager of Production: Carole Weitzman * Production Managers: Gerald L. Moeller, Koh Meguro, Satoru Nakamura, Takuya Igarashi * Executive Production Coordinator: Gene Pelc * Production Coordinators: Elise Goyette, Terri Gruskin, Hildy Mesnik * Producer's Representative: Gene Margoluis * Production Staff: Mark Bakshi, Paul Davids, Yung Shin * Original Concept Design: Floro Dery * Character and Background Design: Gabriel Hoyos, Fred Carillo, Rico Rival, Delfin Barras, Romeo Tanghal, Lew Ott, Romeo Francisco, Pat Agnasin, Ernie Guanlao, Eufronio R. Cruz, Mike Sekowsky * Storyboard Artists: Peter Chung, Jooin Kim, Chung Hwan Oh, Sioak Park, Sangil Shim, David Shin, Soo Young Chung, Delfin Barras, James Gomez, Ernie Guanlao, Doug Lefler, Rico Rival, Romeo Tanghal * Supervising Animation Director: Kozo Morishita * Animation Directors: John Patrick Freeman, Norm McCabe, Gerald L. Moeller, Bob Matz, Margaret Nichols * Assistant Animation Directors: Shigeyasu Yamauchi, Masao Ito, Baik Seung Kyun * Associate Story Consultants: Doug Booth, Roger Slifer * Production Secretaries: Joyce Masterson, Joan Davis, Debbie Lehrhoff * Translators: Mitsuko Y. Hays, Emi Araki * Account Supervisor: Alfa Tate * Publicists: Ellen Kroner, Deborah J. Green * Supervising Film Editor: Steven C. Brown * Assistant Supervisor Post Production: Larry Whelan * Film Editor: David Hankins * Supervising Music Editor: Mark Shiney * Music Editors: Peter Collier, Robert Randles, S.M.E., Bob Mayer * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Brian Courcier * Sound Editors: Jim Blodgett, Alison Cobb, Michael L. DePatie, John Detra, Karen Doulac, Ron Fedele, Lenny Geschke, Nicholas James, Warren Taylor, Michael Tomack, Peter Tomaszewicz, John Singleton, Ted Chapman * Dialogue Editor: Jerry Jacobson * Assistant Editors: Ivan Bilancio, Heather Elliott, Tamra Fitzgerald, Shinichi Fukumitsu, Shinji Shimizu, Sue Vonsi, Dave Weathers * Re-Recording by: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: R. William A. Thiederman, W. Howard Wilmarth, Peter S. Reale * Re-Recording Recordist: David Koelher * Machine Room Operator: Sam Kaufman * Pre-Dubb Mixers: Bob Harman, Jim Cook * Dubbing Supervisor: Jacquie Freeman * Negative Cutting: Jack Hooper * Opticals: F-Stop * Graphic Animation Effects/Main Title Design: Ernest D. Farino Animated by: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. * Associate Producers: Masaharu Etoh, Tomoh Fukumoto * Final Checker (Chief Animator): Koichi Tsunoda * Assistant Animation Checkers: Takashi Hyodo, Masahiko Okura, Kazuo Hayashi, Kazuhiro Ochi, Akihiro Enomoto, Toshikazu Usami * Key Animators: Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Shigemitsu Fujitaka, Koichi Fukuda, Yoshitaka Koyama, Yoshinori Kanamori, Yoshinobu Inano, Baik Nam Yeoul, Kiyomitsu Tsuji, Masanori Shino, Toshio Mori, Shigenobu Nagasaki, Yasuyoshi Uwai, Shigeo Matoba, Satoshi Yamaguchi, Yoichi Mitsu, Shigeru Murakami, Yoshito Miki, Takahiro Kagami * Inbetween Animation Checkers: Akira Sato, Hitoshi Abe, Ryukichi Yoshizawa * Inbetween Animators: Kiyomi Sugita, Ryuji Ajiri, Hiroaki Daiji, Shizuo Tanaka, Tadashi Yahata, Takako Nakamura, Kei Okazaki, Akira Sugiura, Yoshiharu Azuma, Jun Watanabe, Tomoe Morimoto, Takao Sakano, Mario Ishiyama, Tomoko Fukui, Shigeru Hayashi, Kazuya Komai, Takehiro Iima, Miyo Yamada, Teruo Hattori, Kazunori Nakazawa * Special Effects: Masayuki Kawachi, Shoji Sato * Background Art Direction: Robert Schaefer, Takao Sawada, Dario Campanile * Assistant Background Designer: Tadaumi Shimokawa * Background Painters: Kazuo Ebisawa, Toshikatsu Sanuki * Background Department Manager: Ryuichi Sugimoto * Chief Cameraman: Masatoshi Fukui * Assistant Cameramen: Masaru Banzai, Yukio Katayama * Model Color Key: Phyllis Craig * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Mary Ann Steward, Kuniko Murata, Junko Furuta * Ink and Paint Department Managers: Masatoyo Ogura, Hiroshi Kosakai * Inkers: Mihoko Irie, Reiko Igarashi * Painters: Myrna Gibbs, Marta Skwara, Robin Draper, Britt Van der Nagel, Britt Greko, Kris Brown, Harriette Rossall, Heidi Shellhorn, Liane Douglas, Hannah Powell, Debbie Jorgensborg * Xerox Checkers: Kazuo Kinugasa, Hiroshi Morita * Xerox: Virginia Creamer, Bill Hudson, Sandy Kennedy * Script Continutiy: Yoko Okamoto * Shipping Coordinator: Kevin Shaw * Technical Advisors: Bob Prupis, Steve Schwartz, Walt Barric, Michael Brochstein, Chris Brown, Al Carosi, John Costello, Bob Darcy, Paul Denault, George Dunsay, Eric Early, Jim Engle, Chuck Fisher, Bill Ford, Carl Fritz, Sid Good, Norman Hajjar, Deborah Heineman, Art Heller, Bob Horne, Heide Kahme, Pat Kiley, Paul Kurnit, Dave LeBlanc, Matt Lizak, Richard Marcej, Kevin Massey, Bob Mitchell, Melissa Mitten, Susan Marie Panettieri, Andy Perlmutter, Susanne Pollak, Steven Raskin, Jack Raiter, Steve Reiss, Jeff Reynolds, Mike Riley, Brent Robertson, Steve Rodyn, Julie Rud, Rob Rundbaken, Bill Schmidt, Rosemary Serluca, Alison Shinners, Howard Steinberg, Ed Torton, Hildy Travis, Norm Young * Special Thanks to: John McKimson and Ken Harris * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Dolby Consultants: Jim Fitzpatrick, Claus Weideman * Approved No. 28235 Motion Picture Associates of America * Prints by: Technicolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * The charactersd and events in this motion picture are fictional and have no relation to any real persons, living or dead. * This motion pictures is protected by the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplicatiion, copying or use of all or part of this motion picture will result in civil liabilities and/or criminal prosecution in accordance with applicable laws. * © MCMLXXXV Pixar Pictures And Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * The album's soundtrack was released on Epic Records * Distributed by: Buena Vista Distribution Co, Inc. Closing Logos * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Pictures Trailers # The Terminator VHS 1997 # The Running Man VHS 1997 # Red Heat VHS 1997 # Total Recall VHS 1997 # Terminator 2: Judgment Day VHS 1997 # Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines VHS 2003 # Terminator Salvation DVD 2009 # Terminator Genisys DVD 2015 Category:Pixar Pictures Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Pixar Home Video Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:1986 Category:VHS Category:Terminator Series